Father in Practice
by DavRin
Summary: AU. Prince Phillip is alive, has been mortally sick for a while, Mia still becomes queen. Clarisse steps down but still no wedding with Joe. A little family fluff, betting games, tempers and a lot of foreign curse. better than it sound.
1. Chapter 1

"How stubborn can this woman be?"

Joseph is muttering angrily as he took quick steps towards the Queen Regent's office, he received a message in his personal mobile earlier and as soon as it beeped the first time, he knew it was from the people closes to his heart, there are only 8 people who has direct contact to that line. His mother, his older broter Juancho, Clarisse, Pierre, Phillip, Mia, Charlotte and Shadrs.

The screen indicated "Awesome Phil" which means that the little device was once again taken sometime ago by the Prince Phillip.

"Old man, mother needs you. No, we actually need you to pry her away from her desk she's been working too hard again."

Joseph shook his head as he typed his reply,

"Why me? she is YOUR mother, AWESOME PHIL."

the prince never really did change sinve he was a boy, a prankster, a fun loving person and a cheeky little bugger.

"Right, but SHE is YOUR...friend"

cheeky bugger.

Joe has no choice but to leave the comfort of his room to see Clarisse.

Just before the Queen Regent's office is a newly recreated entertainment room of the princes where incidentally Pierre and Phillip are lounging. Now that Mia is queen, the whole palace seems to have a change of ambiance, the once stiff upper lip household has turned into laid-back and groovy place. Thus the t.v and beer for the brothers.

Joe heard the guffaws of the two so he decided to drop by.

"Wrong room Joe, she's in there."

Pierre jabbed his finger on te air motioning the wall adjacent to his mother's office.

"Good of you to actually point it your highness, you actually know where your mother is. why dont you go and pry her off her desk?"

Pierre tossed him a can of beer as he walked towards the sofa.

Phillip tsked from his seat while browsing through the horse magazine

"because, our mother ONLY listens to you, old man."

"now that is not entirely true, your royal awesomeness. Your mother listens to everyone, you are just too much of a baby to face the repercussion."

Joe sat beside Pierre and dranked his beer, looking over Pierres shoulder and watching Phillip.

"Are you falling inlove again brother"

"Not at all Pierre, but we know you are..."

"Talk is cheap Phil."

"We know brother."

"We?"

"Yeah, Joe and I"

Pierre looked at Joseph as if he was betrayed by the older man.

"Charlotte"

"Charlotte"

Joseph and Phillip said together in a sing song voice.

there was a moment of silence and thwn the room erupted with guffaws from Joseph and Phillip.

"unbelievable!"

Pierre shook his head with surrender.

"How long have you been together brother?"

"nosey"

Pierre grabbed the magazine from Phillip and hit him hard,

the two never really grew up into mature people.

Joseph looked on with delight. The bond between him and the boys had been unpalpable even when King Rupert was still alive. He practically raised them like his own sons, and Rupert is the father in Theory and him in Practice. s

"I say, 8 months. on the night of Mia's coronation.!"

Pierre looked at him with disbelief.

"Is that right Pear?"

Phillip proded.

"How could you know that Joe?"

Joseph chuckled as he gave Phillip a raise of his bushy brows.

"Pay up awesome Phil!"

Phillip looked disgusted as he walked over to Joseph and handed him 500 euros.

"What is this? you were betting on us?"

Pierre asked laughing.

"You should never bet against Joe, brother.."

Joseph remembered the real reason why he left his room on his rest day.

"You boys stay here and i'll fetch your mother. clean up your mess and have tea sent up here."

"Are you ordering us old man?"

Pierre teased on but slowly picking up the mess that he and his brother made.

"Yes i am. now move your royal ass there Awesome Phil!"

"Joe?"

Phillip looked as if he is in deep thought

"Yes your awesomeness?"

"awesomeness?"

Pierre raised his brows in question to the all so American and teen word.

"Yes. i have been paying close attention to the queen."

Joe learned that word, which seems to be Mia's favorite word, in private of course.

But Phillip, the little twerp of course, saw an oppurtunity for his royal slyness

"Oh yes.. very close attention to the queen.."

"The other Queen brother. The younger. Although..."

And Pierre the royal pain in the ass butted in, and left his statement hanging but dripping with malice.

Phillip nodded then added

"You should marry our mother!"

Pierre smiled sheepishly from where he was bent picking up a stray cushion

"You should Joe. then we'll call you Pop."

Joseph froze on his tracks and glared at the princes. The kind that everyone in the security team learned to fear.

"i'll kill both of you."

But the two prince didnt seemed bothered at all. They knew this kind of banter, they grew up to this and loved ever minute with the Man In Black as they use to refer to him.

"Pop"

"Papa"

"Poppy"

""PUPPY"

"Dada!"

Pierre and Phillip said in unison.

"Keep that up you two and one of you or both shall suffer."

The princes looked at each other and wiggled their brows. Joe knew whats coming next.

"One...Two...Three.. Marry our mother, and make her your wife."

Ever since Mia's phone played that song during one of their family bonding in the garden Pierre and Phillip started using that to tease both Joe and Clarisse. mercilessly

the line didnt faze him, although it brings chill to his spine. the thought of marrying the woman he loves. The only woman he will ever love. But it has been Pierre and Phillips line since they were 10 and 7 years old.

Joe smiled and shook his head, as soon as he turned his back heading towards the door.

"500 € 20 minutes." Phillip offered

"make it a thousand, 5 minutes. but only Joe. mother is in a foul mood." Pierre shook his brother's hand to close the deal.

"my dear brother you under estimate the power of Joseph's charm over our lovely mother"

Phillip is sure to win this bet.

Pierre knows, his brother will surely lose.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarisse can actually hear the ramble going on in the next room, although every wall in the palace is padder to provide discretion and calm, her sons always had-have a way of making scandalous noises. From the moment they stepped in that room, she knew they are there. The mere existence of both her boys in the palace grounds sends a signal, almost like a certain warmth that makes her know their presence.

Her life turned 360 degrees when Phillip fell ill and hanged on to dear life, even went to a coma for 6 months, with Pierre gone and his abdication to the throne, Clarisse knew that the line of the Renaldi's is threatened to is when she found Amelia, to make the long story short, Mia became queen and miraculously despite what the doctors told her, Phillip recovered.

Now, Phillip fully recovered, Mia crowned, everything seems to fall into its places.

Everything, except... well, her own heart.

How long could she love from a distance? From a two step falling behind distance? Is it time for her to discover the feelings she has for the man who, for the better and worst part of her life has become her rock and hard place?

a soft knock pulled Clarisse back from her revelrie.

she took her time to pick up the pen and continued signing another document before saying the trademark soft and regal

"come in.."

She didnt even bother to look up, because as soon as the door opened up a crack the very familiar smell wafted through the whole room stealing her again from reality. The masculine smell of his sweat, not that she would care to admit that she remembers the smell of his sweat. Joseph.

"Time for tea, Madamme"

His voice, oh that sultry voice and his darn accent. The way he could roll those words around his tongue and turn every simple line into seductive phrases, Clarisse is getting all tingly.

"Ah, the cavalry arrives. Who called you this time Joseph?"

Clarisse stoppes her ministrations and motioned for Joseph to sit at the chair in from of her desk.

Joseph thought that she could never be more beautiful than under the afternoon light. When the sun hangs low from behind her, casting a soft romantic shade, partially projecting a silhoutte of marvelous beauty.

heaven.

"Not called. textmessage. from someone calling himself "Awesome Phil", begging me to pry his mother away from her desk."

Clarisse couldnt help but bite her lips to prevent a laugh to escape, nonetheless the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth undoubtedly spoke of amazement.

"This mother of this awesome Phil character, why does she needs prying for?"

"health issues I supppose."

"Im fine Joseph."

"Clarisse, please. you are working too hard-"

"Mia n-"

"is very capable of these things, she takes after her grandmother you see? Let her be her own queen."

Clarisse smiled at Joseph, knowing that she might as well lose this round to offered her hand to Joseph which he gladly received.

"Its time for tea isnt it Joseph?"

"Yes ma'am, just next door. The royal princes will join you."

"What have you been up to today Joseph?"

"I was enjoying peace and quiet up until the request for cavalry arrived. My boys offered me a beer before sending me to the lions den."

He received a playfull swat in the shoulder from the queen who's eyes are sparkling with glee. He loved moments like this when she can just be Clarisse the woman, not the Queen or Queen Regent.

Joseph escorted Clarisse towards the entertainment door when he accidentally stubbed his toe on a corner of a table.

"Madre de Dios! Estúpido hijo de un arma !"

The security detailed for the Queen Regent standing by her office's door both winced at the hiss coming from their boss.

"You know I speak Spanish dont you?"

Clarisse couldnt help but be amused at how adorable Joseph looked rubbing his foot, wincing in pain and loosing patience.

"¿Cómo fue que aparecen de repente? Maldita sea!"

"It has been there for the last 200 years dear Joseph."

Meanwhile, on the other room-

Phillip is lying down on the sofa while Pierre is draped over a setee in the corner of the room, both their eyes pinned on the ceiling not noticing the soft click of the door.

And the silent entrance of their mother and Joseph.

"Bond with her Phil. show Mia a side of her father she's never known."

Clarisse knew that both father and daughter are still struggling to put their relationship into a more intimate level. And she cant help but feel responsible.

"how can I Pear? How does a father and his child bond? The closest father and child bonding experience I have is with Joe the Spanish Suave', basketball, gambling with that silly card game bourett, rough housing, playing security. To which I am gratefull by the way..."

Joseph checked his own heart from what he heard, he always had a special place in his heart for the princes, but today was a confirmation that they return that feeling too. He felt the queen's grip conveying a thank you in its silent way. Her smile, teary and sweet.

"stop for a moment brother, I have a question.. When we were young, we are at Joe's heel 24/7, correct?"

"go on..."

"are we the reason why he lost his hair?"

"Talking about my bald head of security is treason."

Phillip fell off the sofa laughing, Even Pierre who is now sitting properly is doubling over laughing.

"Your sons are cheeky your Majesty."

"Oh so they are MY sons when they are laughing at you, but they are YOUR boys when you are drinking beer together?"

Joseph shook his head as he lead Clarisse towards the sofa where Phillip has managed to arrange himself as he leaned forward to give their mother a peck on the cheek.

"Hello Mama."

"Hello my darling."

Pierre sauntered towards his mother and kissed her on the forehead.

"Lovelier everyday your Majesty."

"Ever the gallant one, my child."

Joseph knew that for Clarisse, first and foremost, she is mother first then Queen next, he knew how she loved her sons more than her own life and he knew that little moments like these makes her very happy and fulfilled.

Making him happier.


End file.
